The Stalker of Chaos
by Flambo2981
Summary: After receiving a mysterious text, Fluttershy gets wound up in a huge mess just because Discord, The Lord of Chaos, went through the portal to the human world to steal her heart and make her his in 31 moons. Will Fluttershy see his the good in him or see how evil he really is..? FLUTTERCORD!


**Hey guys! I'm gonna delete my other story because I think that it is terrible. Please read and review every chapter. ONLY IF YOU LIKE IT! Please enjoy. P.S. This story includes FlutterCord. **

* * *

I woke up on my bed and saw Angel on my chest.

"Come on. I'll give you some food, then we can go to school."

After breakfast, I caught the bus and saw Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! Flutters!" She had saved me a seat. How kind.

"Oh hello Rainbow. Did you do your Chemistry homework?"

"No... Can I copy yours please?"

I sighed. She did this every morning. "Ok. But you have to do your homework at some time."

Suddenly I got a text from Applejack saying that Twilight was back.

"Twilight is back!"

"Really?! I hope nothing is wrong with Equestria!"

I wondered too.

I got another text from an unknown number. Who was it. It said: 'Oh Fluttershy, you make my heart Flutter and skip a beat! If only you knew my love for you. D.'

"Who's that from?"

"I don't know."

* * *

When we all greeted Twilight, I asked her if everything was fine in Equestria.

"Oh yes. Princess Celestia said I could take a break from my princess stuff."

"Well it's a mighty fine to have ya back Twi!"

"Oh yes, can I make you a new outfit?"

"No."

I got another text from the unknown number. 'At the beginning of lunch, go to the quad. D.'

"Flutters, can I talk to you for a sec?"

She took me away from the others and asked me if everything was ok.

"Well he said I should go to the quad at lunch."

"I'm coming with you, but I'll stay hidden."

I nodded. Who was this person?

* * *

After buying lunch, I sat on a bench by the tree Rainbow was behind.

My phone vibrated.

'Turn around. D.'

"Eek!"

I hid behind my hair when I saw who was in front of me.

He had horns sticking out of his head and his eyes were red and yellow. He was wearing a red, leather jacket with a lion on it and a black T-Shirt with an eagle. His jeans had a snake on one pocket and a goat on the other. His hood had a horse and on one side of the back of his jacket, he had a bat and a Pegasus.

"Who-who-who are you!"

"Discord. Your mysterious texter."

"How did you get Flutters' digits?" Rainbow leaped out of hiding.

"I asked people and then started a fake petition for a fake animal shelter..."

"You were that strange man. You-you-yu-y..."

Then I fainted.

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary. I remembered why I was there.

I got up, but was pushed down gently by Nurse Strongheart.

"I don't think so, you hit your head pretty hard on the concrete."

I felt a small lump on the back of my head. I took the nurse's advice and stayed in bed.

When she left I saw I had 6 new messages. One from Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Twilight, Pinkie and Discord...

They all asked if I was ok but Discord said he was sorry. I almost felt like texting him back. I put my phone away and became very tired.

I shut my eyes and woke up at the end of the period.

I saw my friends arrive.

"Does it still hurt?"

I nodded and winced. I saw my left wrist was in a cast.

"A-w-I-w?!"

"You fractured your wrist, but it will be fine in two months. Hopefully."

"I need to get out of here."

I sat up and left the nurse's office.

After school, Pinkie and Rainbow came round my house.

We watched TV and looked after the animals. I asked if Rainbow was ok with staying in my guest room so I could care for my animals. Unfortunately, I was left handed.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

When I woke up, I heard a hissing cat.

"Miss Kitty are you alrigh- oh dear!"

Rainbow was in a mess. Literally.

Food was everywhere and my pets were everywhere.

Angel tugged at my pink dressing gown and pointed at Dashie.

"Let me help you Dash. I know Angel! At least she fed you fine."

After helping her clear up we caught the bus just in time.

I saw Discord at the back so we sat at the front.

When I got off the bus, Discord walked up to us.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday I really didn't mean to-"

"Hey! Leave her alone. We get that your sorry but because of you, she broke her wrist. So beat it!"

He ran off and disappeared.

"That was rude."

"Yeah I know but I don't like seeing you get hurt Flutters!"

For the whole day, I couldn't stop thinking about Discord. He seemed quite nice.

So when Rainbow fell asleep, I texted Discord saying meet me at the field at break.

I didn't tell Dashie. I just couldn't.

I saw him behind a tree. He smiled and I hid my face.

Somehow he was next to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I slapped him away with my fractured hand and winced in pain.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you I just panicked!"

"It's ok. I'm used to being disliked. Sorry again about your wrist."

"That's alright. Why do you keep stalking me?"

"I love you."

I would've fainted again if Angel didn't pull my hair.

The bell rang.

"I need to go to class!"

"I'll take you there. We have the same."

Why did he keep stalking me?

* * *

It turned out that we had all the same classes. I may not be that clever but I knew that wasn't coincidental.

Dashie made sure I sat at the front, next to a wall and she was next to me. I didn't think she had to go that far.

That evening, Twilight asked if she could stay round. We all had tofu burgers as I couldn't bare to eat meat. It's a good thing that I refused to eat unless they changed the menu to meat free. No one noticed.

That night I had an odd dream. Usually I had no dreams.

I was with Discord and we kissed each other. Then Rainbow turned up and started threatening him. I began to defend him and Discord disappeared. I woke up suddenly.

Twilight ran in and asked if I was alright.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just had a bad dream."

* * *

The next day at lunch, Spike started singing as a joke. He was terrible but I couldn't tell him.

When Spike was halfway through. Discord showed up. Spike started growling and Twilight told him to leave immediately.

After he left, Pinkie started talking. "Why did you tell him to leave? Did he take over Equetria with his chaotic powers and make your pony friends go their opposites and get returned into stone and then Princess Celestia wanted you to reform him and he tried to convince pony Fluttershy into liking him and then they became friends but you and your pony friends still don't trust him?"

"I'm not saying anything." Rairity said.

"Yes. How do you know everything?" Twilight asked.

"I dunno!"

* * *

After school I went to the school's councillor, Zecora.

"What is you need Fluttershy? Is there something that made you cry?"

"Sort of... Do you know the new kid Discord?"

"The boy who loves chaotic things? Yes the name does make a bell ring."

"Well he told me that he loved me and he won't leave me alone and I had a dream and he was in it and. And!"

"Whoa, slow down. It seems he has made you frown. The reason he may be doing this is because he may just want a kiss."

"But I would never do that. Why would I want to-"

"Can I come in?"

As soon as I heard Discord, I got up and left. I knew it was rude but I didn't want to see him.

What was I to do?

* * *

For the next few weeks, I was avoiding Discord at all costs. Twilight decided to stay round my place so Rainbow would have an easier time.

Also, Twilight knew more about Discord than anyone. And she didn't live here.

After school, we started to chat. "Why was Discord so evil?"

"I've asked Celestia and Luna but they never answered. Probably something they would rather forget."

"Is he good or still chaotic?"

"I don't know. He doesn't make it clear."

"He keeps appearing and disappearing. I wasn't sit why but-"

"He may be in a human world but he still has his powers. Can we get to school early tomorrow Fluttershy?"

I nodded and walked to my room to sleep.

This dream was even stranger. I was a pony and Discord looked like what Twilight told me about.

He picked me up and took me away to this castle and everything was so strange. My friends arrived in their pony forms and tried to rescue me but made them get pushed out of his realm.

I couldn't stand it anymore and woke up in a cold sweat. I went to Twilight's room and saw she was getting dressed.

"Why are we going now?" I was still in my pyjamas and bunny slippers.

"Hey, it's only 6am. I was thinking about leaving at 3am but Spike wouldn't get up when I told him to."

After I was dressed and had breakfast, it was 7:30. We left to get to school and bumped into Principal Celestia.

"Is it alright if we use the school library for... Homework?!"

"Of course Twilight Sparkle. The library can be used whenever you want."

So we went to the library and tried to find a book.

"Princess Celestia told me there was a missing book in the Canterlot Archives. It was to do with magic in humans."

We were looking for an hour and I found the book and got it out. But someone was stopping me.

"Twilight! I found the book!" She ran to see me and looked confused. "Just pull!"

We got the book out and looked who was trying to get it. Discord...

"Stop following Fluttershy everywhere! We need this book more than you."

I felt scared. So I hid behind Twilight.

Why did he have to love me?

In the book it said that humans do have magic, but need to find it within.

We tried to and wing sprouted out of our backs and we just looked like human ponies.

I heard a knock at my door.

I opened it to see Little Strongheart.

"Save the Buffalo and get a Buffalo toy!"

I signed my name and she gave me a toy.

"Thank you! Your the only person to sign up!"

"Oh, that's fine. I love animals!"

"Thank you again!"

"In Appeloosa, she's a young Buffalo."

"So magic within us makes us look like this. How does Discord teleport?"

"I have two theories so far. Either Discord is not a human but was born a human draconiques, or he used the mirror portal."

"What! I thought you said he was evil! Surely the Princesses wouldn't of let him enter!"

"No, he is reformed. But he still isn't fully reformed. He tricked me and Cadence into thinking he was sick and had to get this dumb flower to him!"

"So I should still avoid him?"

"At all costs."

* * *

The next day, we decided to walk to school and two people, a boy and a girl, came out of the statue.

"Shining Armour! Cadence!"

Then they Twilight and Cadence did a strange thing together.

"Sunshine, sunshine! Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

"What are you doing here?"

"You would never guess what happened. Discord entered the mirror!"

"Fluttershy? What are you doing here? You never went through the mirror!"

"Don't worry Cadence. Here, there are human duplicates of everyone. Apart from me and you two."

"Hey!" I spoke up. "You could ask Principal Celestia if you could be teachers temporarily. And what was that about Discord?"

Twilight and Cadence explained their stories and we all went to Zecora. Maybe she could help us get out of this mess.

Couldn't she?


End file.
